Love's In Our Hearts on Christmas
by Emmy415
Summary: Edward takes Bella and their daughter to a Christmas party. Bella gives the perfect gift to Edward. Light and fluffy Christmas story. AU/AH


**Hello all! So we meet again! It's been a while, and I apologize for that.**

**This is basically a fluffy little Christmas story, but I hope you all enjoy it! You'll be able to find the outfits for this story on my profile.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, but the idea of this story is all mine. See you at the bottom! **

******************

Christmas Eve. We were expected at Alice and Jasper's place for their annual Christmas party at 8:30. It was now 8:15.

I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Bella!" I called from the foyer. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late! You know Alice hates it when people are late!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled, as she scurried down the hall with our two year old daughter, Evangeline, on her hip.

Evangeline came as a surprise, to everyone. We had started trying to conceive six months after we were married, and tried like clockwork every month for a year after that. Bella finally saw a doctor who told her that our chances of conceiving on our own were very slim. Bella was devastated. We explored our options; adoption, in vitro fertilization, surrogates, as well as continuing to try on our own in the off chance we were blessed with some kind of miracle.

Four months later, that miracle came in the form of a phone call from Bella's doctor. She had been going routinely every month to get a pregnancy test done, not trusting any of the ones from the drug store, and her wish - _our_ wish - had finally come true.

"You know, Edward," Bella said, bringing me back to the present "If you'd help me out a little bit, we could get moving a little faster. At least put the gifts in the car while I finish getting Evie ready."

"Mama, we go see Auntie Ali and Unca Jasper?" I heard Evie say, and I couldn't help but smile as I stepped out into the cold night air.

Evie was smart like her mother, but Bella would always argue she inherited _my _stubbornness. She was forming sentences at a year and a half. She could also put up a good fight when she had to, and would always come running to me when Bella tried to tell her 'no'. There was no doubt she was 'Daddy's Little Girl'.

Just as I finished loading the last of the gifts into the trunk of my Volvo, I noticed the snow starting to fall. Then, I heard a squeal that could only be attached to a small two year old girl.

"Snow!!" Evie shouted, and I looked up to see her trying to wriggle out of Bella's arms.

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to Bella and reached out to take Evie from her so she could load Evie's things into the car.

"Daddy! Snow!" she squealed, extending out her tiny, mittened hand to catch the snowflakes.

I watched her face in admiration as here eyes lit up at the tiny flakes falling onto her hand. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and heard Bella call out to me.

"Edward," she said, and I looked up at her. She had one hand on her hip and an eyebrow was arched in an exaggerated fashion.

"I thought you didn't wanna be late?" she smirked and climbed into the front seat while I buckled Evie into her car seat.

The drive to my sister's house was relatively quiet, with the exception of Evie piping up every so often with a question or a statement.

"Daddy, we gonna see Unca Emmett and Auntie Rosie too?" she said, and I looked in my rear view mirror at her.

"Of course baby girl. We're gonna see everybody." I responded with a smile.

"Unca Jake?!?" she squealed and I rolled my eyes at Bella, who was trying to hold back a giggle.

I wasn't too fond of Evie referring to Jake as 'uncle' because of his and Bella's past, but for some reason that little girl was strangely attached to him, so I kept my mouth shut. Most of the time.

"Does she really have to keep calling him Uncle Jake? Can't you tell her he's not really her uncle or something?"

"Oh Edward, stop it!" Bella laughed "She's only 2! And Jake adores her. Face it, he's been there for her A LOT, and when nobody else could babysit for us, he was always willing to step in. Let it go, Edward. It's not that big of a deal."

She patted my leg and smiled at me, then turned around to chat with Evie for the rest of the drive.

We pulled into Alice's driveway at 8:33, and I saw her standing at the front door, staring right at me.

"Alice is upset," I laughed. "Look."

She was standing with both hands on her hips, eyes narrowed into slits, glaring.

"It's your fault, Bella, but she'll probably find a way to blame me for our tardiness." I said, getting out of the car.

"ME?!" Bella shrieked as she took Evie out of her car seat. "How is it MY fault??"

"Simple," I said with a grin as I unloaded the trunk "You move to slow."

I laughed and jumped out of the way as her left arm swung out to hit me.

"Mama!" Evie yelled, "No hit daddy! Not nice!"

"That's right baby!" I said, kissing the top of her head. "Mama's not very nice to me, is she??"

Evie giggled and I grabbed the bags of presents, bantering with Bella the whole way up to the front door. As we climbed up the front steps, the door flew open, and there stood Alice; Four feet, ten inches tall, as pregnant as the snow was white, and looking like she was ready to beat the ever-livin' out of me.

"You. Are. Late." she said, punctuating each word, staring up at me.

"Blame Bella," I laughed "She's the slowpoke, but _I _brought presents." I was hoping to distract her with talk of gifts and shiny paper and bows. Anything to cool her off.

_Pregnant women and their hormones. Holy hell._

"Um, excuse me!" Bell said from behind me, and I turned to look at her "You've met our daughter, right Edward? She's impossible to wrangle when we need to go somewhere. You know that."

She shifted her attention to Alice. "You just wait, sister. Pretty soon you'll know EXACTLY what I'm talking about."

"Okay, as fun as this is," I interjected, "I'm freezing my nads off out here, let's go inside."

As I took my coat off and stomped the snow off of my shoes, I heard Bella say quietly to Alice "You really are beautiful Ali. Positively glowing."

I smiled as I remembered Bella during her pregnancy. She was moody, naturally, and always uncomfortable, but she was still so beautiful to me.

"Alright, alright! Let's get inside." Alice said, turning her focus on Evie. "Hello my love! Want to come with me to go find Uncle Jasper?" Evie's eyes lit up and she nodded, reaching out for Alice to take her.

As she walked past me, I stopped her. "Hey, are mom and dad here?"

She looked up at me with a face that said _Are you serious??_

"Of course they're here Edward. They're always here."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ali." I said, and turned to Bella, holding my hand out to her "Hey Bells, let's go say hi to my parents."

She hung her coat on the rack with all the others and gave me a soft smile as she took my hand. I lead her down a long hallway towards the large family room where I knew my folks would be. The Christmas tree stood in the corner, covered in lights, with dozens of gifts underneath and there was a fire in the fireplace. I walked up to the mantle and looked up at the picture of my mom and dad.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Merry Christmas." I paused, trying to hold back the tears that were already threatening to fall.

My parents had died in a car accident the year after me and Bella were married. We were sad that Evie would never get to know her grandparents, but I think Alice felt the most cheated of all. They never got to see her get married, let alone start a family, and she was pretty bitter about it for a while. She even stopped talking to Emmett for months because she was angry that he got to share all of those specials moments with our mom and dad.

"Wow, this never gets any easier does it?" I said, my voice cracking. "We miss you guys. A lot. But we all know you're looking down on us, watching the madness that goes on. Evie's walking now, well, more like running, and we just can't get her to sit still! She's so smart; such a fast learner. Mom, I see a lot of you in her. She cares so much for _everything, _except when she's being stubborn, like me, and doesn't want to be bothered with _anything._"

I let out a short laugh as I looked over at Bella who was rubbing my forearm trying to comfort me. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she simply nodded at me.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme." Bella said quietly "Edward's right. Evie can be stubborn, but she's going to be a little genius when she gets older. I just know it. Carlisle, she'd have you wrapped right around her little finger. Oh! Have you guys seen Alice? She looks like she's gonna pop any day now! But she's gorgeous and Jaz is so excited to be a father. And Emmett? Oh man, what can I say about his twin boys?? Spitting image of their father, not just in appearances, but in mannerisms too! You guys would love every minute of it. There's so much love in this house, and even though you've left us physically, you're spirits are always here. We can feel it. Love you and Merry Christmas."

Bella sniffled and turned to bury her face in my chest as she let out a few soft sobs. I stood there rubbing her back for a while when I saw movement in the doorway out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey," Alice said, barely above a whisper "Evie wanted to come and say hi to mom and dad."

Bella looked to Alice and I nodded, opening my arms to my daughter.

"Wanna wish Grammy and Poppa a Merry Christmas?" I asked her. She was too young for me too explain to whole situation to her, but she understood that they weren't with us for whatever reason.

"Yes," she said "Mewwy Cwismas gammy 'n poppa." Then she looked at me. "Kiss?"

I looked at Bella, confused, and she said "I think she wants to give them a kiss."

"Yes, kiss!" Evie said, leaning forward in my arms towards the mantle, trying to pull me with her. I lifted her up towards the picture frame, and she gently kissed the picture of my parents.

By that point, Alice was a blubbering mess of tears. "I'm sorry you guys," she said through her sobs as Bella moved to pull her into a hug "It's my damn hormones."

"C'mon," Bella said, "Let's get back to the party."

When we made it back out to the living room, the party was in full swing. It seemed Alice had invited just about everyone from our small hometown of Forks. Which was actually not unusual for her. Her parties and get-together's were pretty famous. Although, it's hard not to be when you live in a town of just over 3,000 people.

Suddenly, from across the room, I heard a loud, booming voice.

"Baby E!!" Emmett yelled.

"Unca Emmett!!" Evie screeched, right in my ear I might add, and squirmed and wiggled until I put her on the floor.

She took off like a bat out of hell and ran straight for my brother, who picked her up and tossed her into the air, practically sending Bella into hysterics.

"Emmett! You will not toss my daughter around like a sack of potatoes!" she scolded, and stalked off in Emmett's direction.

I stood back and laughed as I watched Bella - fiery and fierce though petite - take on a hulking Emmett.

"Relax, B! She loves it!" Emmett said with a laugh, as Evie screamed "Again! Again!"

I leaned over to Alice, jerking my head towards Emmett and said "See what you have to look forward to? He pretty much vetoes, voids and negates any rules set by me and Bella."

She looked up at me and went to speak, but I stopped her. "BUT...I wouldn't have it any other way. Evie adores Emmett, although, I'm not sure why."

She laughed, nudging me with her elbow. "I never thought I'd see the day when _Emmett_ would be settled down with kids. And not just one kid...TWINS! Do you remember when we were in high school and he said 'Man, I'm never getting married, cuz...'"

"'Cuz why the hell would I wanna be tied down the same broad for the rest of my life?!'" I cut her off, finishing her sentence. "He had the same view on kids too! 'All they do is eat, sleep and shit! I can't deal with that!' Now look at him...married with twins and spoiling my daughter."

"Rosie's the best thing that's ever happened to him." I heard Jasper say from behind me.

Alice smiled and leaned into him. "Me too, technically. If Emmett and Rose never would have met, then I never would have found Jasper, and I wouldn't quite be in the predicament I'm in right now."

"I can't imagine things being any different than they are right now." Jasper said as he rubbed my sister's belly "Come on, Angela and Ben have been looking for you."

As Jasper and Alice walked off, I leaned up against the entrance to the hallway and silently watched Bella as she sat on one of the couches chatting with Mike and Jessica. She was feeding Evie cheese and crackers and I couldn't get over the way my heart swelled at that simple act. I watched the way Bella's hair swayed when she shook her head; the way she listened so intently to the conversation. I smiled anytime anyone would coddle and coo over Evie.

Bella stood, and I couldn't help but admire the way her dress hugged her perfect curves, accentuating her in all the right places; the curve of her breasts, the swell of her ass and the small expanse of skin between the top of her boots and the hem of the dress.

"Edward, if you value your life at all, I'd advise you not to stare at my daughter like that in my presence."

_Busted._

I turned quickly and cleared my throat. "Charlie! Hey, um, yeah...sorry about that." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

_What else was there to say? The man carries a gun._

He stared at me for a bit before cracking into a huge grin and slapping me on the back. "Merry Christmas Edward! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go spoil my granddaughter."

***

We had a huge dinner, I was forced to play piano for Christmas carols, and we let all of the kids open up a few gifts. Jake even stopped by for a little bit, much to my dismay, but it was nearing 11:00 and Evie was getting cranky.

"Nooo!!!" she wailed, clinging to Jasper as we tried to pull her away. She was kicking her legs and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stayyyyy!! I wan' stay wif Unca Jasper!!" It broke my heart to see her cry, but we needed to get her home and into bed.

"I'll walk her out to the car Edward, it's okay." Jasper said with an apologetic smile.

I helped Bella into her coat and we followed Jasper out to our car.

He buckled Evie into her car seat and spoke to her quietly. "Evie, you gotta go home with mommy and daddy tonight, you know why?"

"Why?" she asked through a few lingering sobs.

"Because Santa comes tonight! You want to be at your house when Santa comes don't you?"

I watched in my rear view mirror at their exchange and Evie nodded slightly.

"Good." Jasper said, kissing her forehead "I love you sweetie."

"Love 'oo too."

"You're a natural, Jaz." I said to him as he closed the car door "You've got that magic touch that makes people do whatever you want them to do."

He laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's just practice for when my kid arrives. Good night guys! Merry Christmas!" he shouted as he walked off, tapping the hood of the car.

"C'mon Edward." Bella said softly, taking my hand in hers "Let's go home."

When we finally made it home and put Evie to bed, me and Bella curled up on the couch together in front of the fireplace, watching the snow fall through the window. Bella had her arms wrapped tightly around me and her head was buried in the crook of my neck. I took a deep breath and sighed, content to be like this with her for all of eternity. She was my true other half, my soul mate, and we fit together as if we were made for each other.

I knew of her past with Jacob; that she was madly in love with him, but I was there for her when he broke her heart. We had always been friends, since she was close with Alice, but when Jake ended their relationship, everything changed. She had come to our house looking for Alice, but found me instead. She explained to me that Jacob said he thought their relationship was moving too fast and he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. So, I told _her_ that any guy not willing to be with her, no matter the situation, was crazy. That was when things 'clicked' for me and I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

She was able to forgive Jacob eventually and remain friends with him, but I, being the type of person I am, still harbored a bit of animosity towards him for not realizing a great thing when he had it. Of course, had he come to his senses and come back to claim Bella, things would be entirely different.

I was shaken from my daze by Bella calling out to me.

"Where did you go?" she said with a light laugh.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and Evie." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, we're lucky to have you too Edward. But, hey...it's after midnight, which makes it officially Christmas...so, um, can I give you a present now?" she asked hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Sure, love, if you really want --" Before I could even finish my sentence she was running upstairs and had returned just as fast with a gift in hand.

It was extremely thin, and I looked at her confused.

"Just open it!" she said excitedly, practically vibrating with energy.

I quickly tore the wrapping paper off, only to be met with a large manila envelope. "Bella, what is this?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Edward? _Open_ the envelope, and find out!"

I laughed at her excitement and opened the envelope, pulling out two fuzzy black and white photos. I stared at them for a moment before I realized what I was looking at and gasped as I looked up at her. "Bella, is this...are you...are you???"

She broke into a huge smile and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered "Yes, Edward, I'm pregnant!"

I pulled her into a hug, the sonogram pictures falling to the floor. "Oh god, Bella...I just...I don't even know what to say, I'm so happy right now. When did you find out??"

"Earlier this week," she said, wiping a tear from her cheek "It was killing me, not telling you, but I knew this would be a really great Christmas gift. Nobody else knows yet."

I leaned in and kissed her passionately, expressing everything I was feeling with one simple act.

"Merry Christmas Edward. I love you." she murmured against my lips.

"Merry Christmas, my Bella," I responded, placing my hand on her belly "My love, my life."

_My everything._

******************

**So, there you have it. Just a little something to perhaps get you in the Christmas spirit. And, since it IS the season of giving, perhaps it inspired you to review? Please? :)  
**


End file.
